More Shades of Grey
by Ruthie
Summary: Sam is forced into something that goes against her every belief...
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Shades of Grey 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Summary: Sam is forced into doing something that goes against her every belief.

~ More shades of Grey ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

********** 

Sam walked quickly down the corridor, not wanting to be spotted by Colonel O'Neill, Daniel or Teal'c. She had been asked to report to General Hammond's office immediately and had also been told to be sure that she was not followed. Wondering what on Earth could be going on, she turned the corner and saw General Hammond standing with a group of very superior officers. She instantly came to attention. 

"At ease, Major. Shall we?" said General Hammond. 

"With all due respect, sirs, I'd like to know why I've been summoned here under such secretive circumstances," said Sam. The three other colonels looked at her as if to tell her to shut up. She obliged. 

"Major, you've been summoned here because we wish for you to take part in an undercover assignment for the good of this country. I am Colonel Reynolds, this is Colonel Sanders and Colonel Bridges." 

Sam smiled weakly. 

"What kind of assignment?" she asked. 

"What we want, Major Carter, is for you to gain the trust of and work alongside Colonel Maybourne." 

Sam swallowed a laugh and looked at General Hammond, thinking that he was joking. 

Looking at the other three colonels, however, she realised that he was telling her the truth. 

"With respect, sirs, won't Maybourne be suspicious of me suddenly trying to work with him?" 

"Yes, Major, which is why we've planned something that will shock him. Hopefully, he'll come to you." 

"May I ask what that something is, General?" 

"Major Carter…" began Colonel Sanders, but Hammond shut him up. 

"No, Major Carter has a right to know what she'll be doing," said Hammond. "We want you to steal a piece of alien technology." 

"WHAT?" asked Sam. "From whom?" 

"The Tollan," said Colonel Bridges. 

"Sir, no! I can't steal from them!" she began, but Reynolds cut her off. 

"Are you looking for an insubordination charge, Major?" 

"No, sir, but I'm not willing to steal technology from our allies. With respect, you can find someone else!" 

With that, Sam turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room, only realising what she was doing after she'd exited the door. Walking out of a room with FOUR superior officers in it before she'd been dismissed, oh God - insubordination! Still, she couldn't turn back now, not with th-" 

"MAJOR!" General Hammond shouted. 

She turned around. "Sir?" 

"If you will step back into my office I will explain to you why we are asking you to do this." 

Sam swallowed, looking at the three very pissed off colonels and one very pissed off general, and decided that entering the office would probably be the best thing for the preservation of her career. 

"I'm listening." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Writer's note: Sorry it's short! Please send feedback to jm-webmistress@fsmail.net 


	2. More Shades of Grey 2: Explanations

Title: More Shades of Grey Part 2: Explanation

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Summary: Sam gets her explanation. She still doesn't like it. 

~ More shades of Grey Part 2: Explanation ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

**********

Sam sat down, waiting to hear General Hammond's explanation. 

"Major Carter, in the last week, The Asgard, Nox and Tollan have all approached us claiming that we have stolen technology from them. They are about to sever all ties with us – unless we can prove that we are not guilty of theft." 

"Where does Colonel Maybourne fit into all of this?" she asked. 

"He runs a renegade group of the NID that we believe is taking the alien technology. However, as I'm sure you're aware, Major, they are peaceful races and have insisted that we apprehend them ourselves." 

"With all due respect, sirs, why are you asking me to do this? I mean, surely Colonel O'Neill would be better at this, being a more superior officer and…" 

"Major, we have chosen you because Colonel Maybourne and O'Neill speak quite regularly. He wouldn't be as stunned if Jack did something like that. It'd really knock him for six if he thought you'd become a convert." Colonel Bridges actually sounded excited. 

"General, I am not at all happy with the thought of lying to my commanding officer…" 

"Major, he will know as soon as the mission is over." 

"I don't care! He's my friend, like Daniel and Teal'c. I don't believe Colonel O'Neill would allow me to steal anything in the first place! Hell, he'd probably shoot me!" 

"We know, Major, which is why we've arranged with the Tollan for you to take some of the technology without your teammates finding out. You will return it to the SGC where we will suspend you. You'll be gone and waiting for Maybourne before they even find out." 

Sam swallowed. "I don't have a choice, do I, sir?" she asked. The question was directed at General Hammond, but she was answered by Colonel Reynolds. 

"No, Major, you don't." 

"In that case," she said, "When do I begin?" 

********** 

Sam felt sick as she walked up the ramp, knowing that she was lying to three people she cared deeply about. She turned back to look at General Hammond. He guiltily saw the anguish in her eyes and knew what he had put her through in order to get her the mission. He nodded and watched as they disappeared through the Stargate. 

"Carter, you see if you can get some information outta Narim. We're gonna get us some honkin' space guns!" said Jack, walking off with Daniel and Teal'c. 

Sam found Narim's house and knocked on the door, before remembering that she didn't have to. 

"Samantha, come in," he said. 

"Hey, Narim. I take it General Hammond informed you of what we're going to do? Well, what I'm going to do…" her voice trailed off. 

"You are uncomfortable with the situation," said Narim gently. 

"Yes, very." Sam admitted, looking at her hands. 

"The Tollan are grateful for the sacrifice we know you are making in order to carry out this mission," said Narim, "And we will help explain it to your friends as soon as we can." 

"Thanks, Narim," she smiled weakly. 

"Now. This is the technology we are, lending to you to steal. It is what disabled your weapons the last time you were here." 

Sam took the object in her hands. It felt very heavy. How she was going to get it back to General Hammond without anyone noticing she did not know. 

********** 

"You okay, Carter? You look like a ghost!" 

"Yeah, I'm fine sir." 

"Ok people, let's get ready to go!" said Jack, eyeing his 2IC with concern. She looked awful. 

As Sam stepped through the gate and back to Earth, her heart fell to her feet. Now she was gonna have to sit at home and wait for Maybourne to find her. Great. 

********** 

Sam sat down in General Hammond's office, shifting her feet uncomfortably. 

"Well done, Major," said Colonel Bridges. 

"Major, you will now return home and wait to be contacted by Colonel Maybourne. When he contacts you, you must wait 7 days before replying to him, so he doesn't smell a rat," said General Hammond. 

"Yes, sir," said Sam quietly, not looking forwards to this at all. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. More Shades of Grey 3: The Waiting Game

Title: More Shades of Grey Part 3: The Waiting Game 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Summary: Sam waits for word from Maybourne.

~ More shades of Grey Part 3: The Waiting Game ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

**********

Sam closed the door behind her and sighed, deeply. She had to wait for Maybourne to contact her, and then wait for seven days after his contact to reply to him. She had a lot of spare time on her hands and nothing to do with it… She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, getting bored very quickly and turning it off within a few seconds. 

********** 

"Colonel Maybourne, sir!" 

"Yes, Lieutennant?" 

"We just heard news about a member of SG-1. Stole a piece of Tollan technology and has now been suspended, sir." 

Maybourne grinned. "Who?" he asked. "Colonel O'Neill?" 

"No sir," said the Lieutennant, "Major Carter, sir." 

Maybourne's jaw dropped to the floor. "Y…you're sure, lieutennant?" 

"I can show you the paperwork myself, Colonel." 

"Please, lieutennant." 

"Right this way, sir." 

Why on Earth would Major Carter, of all people, want to steal technology from her allies? As Hammond had predicted, Colonel Maybourne smelt a rat. 

********** 

Jack whistled as he made his way down the corridor to Sam's lab. He knocked on the door but found that it was already adjar, which was very unusual for Sam. Still whistling, he walked into General Hammond's office and sat down in his chair, with his 2IC's ominously empty beside him. 

"Daniel?" 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Have you…" 

"I haven't seen her anywhere, Jack." 

"Teal-" 

"I have not, O'Neill." 

"Thank you for coming, Gentlemen. I trust your mission was a success?" 

"Yes sir, uh, where's Sam?" asked Daniel. 

General Hammond shifted uncomfortably, then brought out the Tollan weapon disabling device. "Major Carter brought this back to Earth without the permission of the Tollan. I have been forced to suspend her until further notice." 

Daniel laughed nervously. "That's a joke, right?" 

"General Hammond does not appear to be amused, Daniel Jackson." 

"No," said Jack, "Narim must've given it to her, you know how smitten he is with her…" 

"I'm afraid not, Colonel. Narim will be arriving in ten minutes to retrieve the technology. 

"No, this isn't Sam. I don't believe this!" said Daniel looking at his hands and then at Jack. 

"What have you got her to do, General?" asked Jack. 

"Excuse me? Colonel, you are out of line!" 

"If you have assigned my 2IC to another mission then I have a right to know about it!" 

"Colonel, stand down! I am no more responsible for Major Carter's actions than you!" 

"I don't believe you," said Jack. 

"No, neither do I," said Daniel. 

There was a long pause. 

"I am in agreement with Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson," said Teal'c. 

General Hammond looked at the three men around the table opposite him, and realised that Colonel Bridges' plan of secrecy was not going to work with them. He couldn't lie to them. 

"We can't have this conversation here, Gentlemen. We have to go through the Stargate." 

"General, would you just cut the crap…" 

"COLONEL! We will go through the Stargate, do I make myself clear?" 

"General, I thought you weren't supposed to g…." 

"I'll worry about that later, Dr Jackson, for now there are more important things." 

"Yes, sir." 

********** 

Sam was sitting in the dark when she heard a car pull up outside her house. She felt sick as she heard footsteps approaching her door, and heard a sharp knock, then another, then another. 

Slowly she got to her feet, working on an annoyed expression. It was then that she realised she didn't have to prepare herself to be annoyed, Maybourne would do that to her automatically. 

She opened her door and looked wearily out at the small man. 

"Major Carter," he smirked. 

"What the hell do you want, Maybourne?" she asked. 

"Interested in your sudden change of heart, Major." 

"Go to hell!" She was about to shut the door but Maybourne stuck his foot in it. 

"Got tired of asking nicely?" he asked. Sam swallowed, but did not reply. 

"Come work for me, Major. You can get so much more new technology if you just take!" 

"No!" she said bluntly. 

"Fine. Here's my card. Call me when you get bored, Major." 

He placed the small card on the table by her door and left, walking slowly back to his car. Sam shut the door behind her and leant against it, breathing hard. That was the first part over…

********** 

"WHAT??" 

"YOU ARE JOKING?" 

"General Hammond does not appear to be amused, Daniel Jackson." 

"It is vital for Major Carter's safety that you do not mention this to ANYONE else and that you do not make any kind of contact with her, do you understand?" asked General Hammond. 

"Why Sam?" asked Jack, "Why Sam and not me?" 

"Maybourne won't be expecting her. It'll take longer for her to win his trust, but once she does, he'll think she's solid. Won't be expecting her to stab him in the back." 

"Oh, but I think he will, General," said Jack in anger and hurt, walking away from the other three men. 

********** 

Sam looked at the piece of card on the table. 

__

Wait, she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. More Shades of Grey 4: Deed is Done

Title: More Shades of Grey Part 4: Deed is done

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: A Hundred Days, Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Summary: She has no choice but to accept his offer.

~ More shades of Grey Part 4: Deed is done ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

**********

Sam looked at the small piece of card in her hand. It was seven days since her visit from Maybourne, and it was now that she was supposed to call him back. She picked up the phone, but the receiver felt heavy in her hand. She wondered why Jack, Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been round to yell at her. She knew that she could have no contact with them until her mission was over, however, and began to dial the number on the card. 

********** 

Jack sat in Sam's lab, fiddling with the nearest doohickey he could find. It had always annoyed her when he'd done that, but normally he would be able to get a smile out of her. He missed that smile, the one she always had for anybody. No matter what happened, Sam Carter would be smiling. That was, until recently. He'd been missing on Edora for three months, and he hadn't exactly thanked her for bringing him home. 

********** 

Daniel sipped his coffee and looked at the computer screen, missing his friend deeply. From the minute General Hammond had told them about Sam 'stealing' the Tollan technology, he'd felt a great unease in the room. No-one believed it was true, not even Hammond. However, there were three new, very strict Colonels on base who forbade Hammond to tell anyone the truth. What they didn't know was that three men were already well aware of what Sam was doing. 

********** 

Janet sat down on her chair in the infirmary and sighed deeply. She missed Sam, and so did Cassie. General Hammond had also told her about what Sam was really doing, and this worried Janet greatly. She knew the damage Maybourne was capable of inflicting and if Sam got on the wrong side of him, or failed to convince him of her switch she could end up badly wounded or worse, dead. She shuddered, and got up to put away some syringes. 

**********

Teal'c was meditating in his quarters. He was concerned for the welfare of his friend, Major Carter, and was at great unease with the fact that four men had willingly sent her to work with Maybourne, a man Teal'c despised indefinitely. He couldn't quite understand why they were willing to put her life at risk just for the sake of getting Maybourne. When he had asked O'Neill, he had replied, bitterly, "Politics, Teal'c." He did not understand these Tau'ri 'Politics.' 

********** 

"Hello?" 

"Colonel Maybourne?" 

"Major Carter? Well, what a nice surprise!"

"Cut the crap, Maybourne!" 

"You've accepted my offer?" 

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked, avoiding his question. 

"You've accepted my offer?" he repeated obstinately. 

"Colonel, why else would I possibly be calling you?" she asked. 

"I'll meet you at your place," he said, "Half an hour, Major." 

Sam put the phone down, trembling with fear. Why had she agreed to do this? Maybourne didn't seem in the least bit suspicious, which scared her greatly. 

**********

Maybourne was pleasantly surprised as he replaced the receiver. He hadn't expected her to accept his offer. He thought that the SGC would be unwilling to risk the life of a brilliant astrophysicist, but their priorities had obviously changed - or Major Carter's change of heart was genuine. He wondered what Colonel O'Neill would have to say on the subject. Still, that would have to wait. For now, he had more important business to attend to. 

**********

Sam heard Maybourne's car pull up to her drive and she stopped pacing, worried about wearing a hole in the floor. She swallowed as she heard his footsteps approach her door, and shivered as the doorbell rang. 

"Colonel." 

"Major. May I come in?" 

"No," she said obstinately, stepping outside of her door and folding her arms. 

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards a sleek, black car that sat quietly purring in her driveway. Sam was a little scared, but she knew that there was no other way. Locking her front door, she followed Maybourne to the car. 

"After you, Major," he said, opening the door for her. 

__

Jeez, thought Sam, _Maybourne actually has manners! _

As the car started to move, Maybourne eyed Sam curiously. "What made you change your mind, Major?" 

__

Oh shit. Careful, Sam 

"I got a little tired of waiting, Colonel. Think of all the scientific advances we could make with the technology, waiting isn't good enough - people die from diseases that the Asgard could cure with a wave of their hand, the Tollan could defend us from almost any threat, not to mention the Nox!" 

"I know, Major. Funny, I was expecting Colonel O'Neill to do this, not you." 

Sam smiled weakly. "What exactly is it you want me to do, Colonel?" 

"I want you to command one of my teams," said Maybourne. 

Sam swallowed. "Command? I'm only a Major, sir." 

"I know that, Major, but you are very highly experienced and a valuable asset to us." 

"Us?" 

"There's more than one team, Major. Now, do you accept?" 

"I want to know more about who I'll be in command of," she said. 

"All in due time, Major, all in due time. Do you accept?" 

"Yes, I do." 

********** 

"General, exactly how long is Carter going to be stuck with Maybourne and his little friends?" asked Jack. 

"I have no idea, Colonel," General Hammond admitted. 

"So, you just sent her out on a mission, not know…" 

"It wasn't my choice, ultimately, son. It was the decision of Colonel Bridges and his…" 

"Could I speak with this Colonel?" asked Jack. 

Hammond studied Jack's face carefully. "No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you'll rip him apart, Jack. Or at least try to. He's not a good person to piss off, son." 

"General…" 

"Colonel, I'm not happy with Major Carter's assignment, but it was an order from higher ranks. I had no choice!" 

"But General, you are…" 

"The best thing we can all do for Major Carter is to keep quiet. Don't make contact with her, this exercise can't go on forever! We've communicated with the Tollan and with the Asgard, they'll get back to us shortly." 

"Damn regulations," said Jack, getting up and walking out of the office. 

********** 

Sam took the brown folder that Maybourne handed her and flicked through the pages showing her new teammates. Major Newman and….oh God, Lieutennant Clare Tobias. Maybourne noticed the pained expression on her face. 

"Something wrong, Major?" he asked. 

"No," she said, "Just out of interest, who's currently in command of this team?" 

"Major Newman. We'll speak with him shortly. First, we have to board the plane." 

"Why are we flying? Can't we just go by car?" 

"True, Major, but I find surveillance to be much less effective when you're ten thousand feet up." 

********** 

Major Newman shuffled his feet nervously. He wondered who would be taking command of his team. Lieutennant Tobias was busy with something in the background, so he went over to talk to her, to calm his nerves. 

"Hey Tobias. Wonder who our new CO's gonna be." 

"Are you nervous, Newman? Better not let Maybourne catch you!" 

"That's insubordination, Lieutennant!" 

"And you're not my CO any more!" she snapped, "Besides, insubordination is an SGC term. I should wash your mouth out with soap!" 

"Shut up, Tobias! I sure hope our new CO doesn't put up with your crap like I did!" 

"Go to hell, Newman!" 

**********

Sam studied the two rogue officers with interest. Maybourne had removed one of the Goa'uld orbs used for spying from a box and had managed to configure it to look at her new team members. The pair had been so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed Maybourne watching them. 

"Major! Lieutennant!" Maybourne barked. 

"Sir!" The two officers jumped to attention. 

"Your new commanding officer will be arriving by Stargate shortly. I'm sending you the co-ordinates for the proposed mission. You'll want to make a note of them." 

"Yes, sir," said Newman, scrambling away from the orb. 

"Lieutennant," said Maybourne. 

"Yes, sir?" she asked. 

"Next time you wish to argue with a fellow team member of higher rank, I suggest you check that there are no superior officers listening in on you." 

"Yes, Colonel," she blushed. 

Maybourne turned off the orb and put it back into its box. 

"Think you can cope with them?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "I think so, sir." 

Maybourne held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, Major." 

Sam shook it. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. More Shades of Grey 5: Taking Command

Title: More Shades of Grey Part 5: Taking Command

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Summary: Sam begins to play her part, but resistance against her builds to something more sinister. 

~ More shades of Grey Part 5: Taking Command ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

**********

Jack sat in Daniel's lab, flicking absent-mindedly through a huge, dusty archaeology book, growing more bored by the second. 

"You gotta wonder what she'd doin'," said Jack. 

"Mm," said Daniel, through a mouthful of coffee. 

********** 

The Stargate engaged. Major Newman, Lieutennant Tobias and the rest of their team stood to attention as a slim figure dressed in black walked through the gate and looked around. Black standard issue boots, black combat trousers, a black leather jacket covering a millitary-issue tank top and short blonde hair cropped to the back of her neck. 

Clare Tobias' eyebrows met in the middle. Major Newman's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Ma'am…" he stammered. 

"At ease, Major," said Carter, biting back a smirk at the look on Clare's face. 

"We don't look like much, ma'am, but we're honoured to have you command us." 

"Thank you, Major," said Sam. She was kind of enjoying herself already, but she knew that she had to be careful. 

Just then, an uncomfortable reunion with Clare Tobias was prevented by Maybourne appearing in the Goa'uld orb. 

"I trust your new team meets your satisfaction, Major?" asked Maybourne. 

"Yes, sir," said Sam. 

"Good. I have your first mission. You are to retrieve a piece of technology from an Asgard-protected planet and return it for study. You must NOT alert the Asgard to your presence, is that understood?" 

"Yes." 

********** 

Jack poked his head around the door of Sam's lab, missing her greatly. He was worried about her, working with Maybourne, and desperately wanted her home. God, he thought, you're starting to think like her father! He swore that he would kill Maybourne if any harm came to her, no matter what the cost. 

********** 

Sam went through the gate with Lieutennant Tobias and Major Newman. They soon found themselves in a dark cave, with very poor visibility. 

"You are gonna love this!" said Newman from behind her. 

He put something in his hand and suddenly, without warning, he disappeared. 

"Newman?" asked Sam with interest. 

"Here," he said, appearing in front of her holding a small device in his hand. 

"Wow. That could be useful!" 

"Yeah, it will be Major! We must return and report our success to Maybourne." 

********** 

"The mission was a success," said Newman into the Goa'uld orb. 

"Good. Now you must take the device and leave it for the undercover SG team member to pick it up." 

"Yes, sir," said Sam. 

"Major? When do you want us ready?" 

"Actually, if you don't mind, Major, I'd like to do this on my own." 

At Clare Tobias' suspicious glance, she added, "I like to try everything alone at least once." 

"Yes, ma'am," said Major Newman, and left. Clare Tobias, however, did not. 

"Something on your mind, lieutennant?" asked Sam. 

"Drop the lieutennant, you bitch! We all know you're not really here to become one of us." 

"That's insubordination," said Sam. 

Clare smiled. "Aww. That's a military term. We don't use those sorts of terms here." 

"While you're under my command, lieutennant, you'll do as I dammed well say, is that understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am!" said Clare icily, giving her a mocking curtsy as she walked away. Sam dialled the gate coordinates and stepped through, wondering who the SG team member secretly working for Maybourne was. 

********** 

Jack O'Neill paced angrily by the base of the Stargate. Colonel Makepeace had been temporarily assigned to SG-1 while Major Carter was absent, and he didn't like it one little bit. For god knows what reason, Hammond had also instructed him that Colonel Makepeace was to take joint command with Jack. He was not a happy camper. 

**********

Sam stepped through the gate and watched it disengage. She walked slowly over to the DHD and placed the Asgard device under a small rock. She jumped as she heard the Stargate engaging. 

As the gate opened, she hid in some bushes and got out her binoculars. Her heart dropped to her feet. It was Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and…….Colonel Makepeace?? 

********** 

Jack looked around him, about to give Daniel an order when Makepeace spoke. 

"Dr Jackson, collect whatever you need and do it quickly. Teal'c….." 

"Hey," said Jack, "You're in _joint_ command of this mission, not _complete_ command. Daniel, take as much time as you need. Teal'c, with me." 

********** 

Sam held her breath as Teal'c and Jack walked right in front of her hiding place. Teal'c paused for a moment, but then moved on. Sam watched Colonel Makepeace with interest. He had been keeping a safe distance away from the others and waiting for them to leave. As soon as they were out of eyeshot, he crouched down next to the DHD, removed the Asgard device and put it into his pack. So, Colonel Makepeace was the mole. He'd be arrested the minute she got back to Cheyenne Mountain. 

********** 

After what seemed like an eternity to Sam, SG-1 and Colonel Makepeace left the planet. The minute the gate disengaged, she jumped out from her hiding place and ran over to the DHD. Once there, she dialled the address for Makepeace's resistance and jumped through the Stargate. 

As she left, a small beam of energy appeared on the planet. He soon materialised as the Asgard Thor, and cocked his head to one side, thinking. 

*********** 

Sam left the gate on the other side to find just Major Newman on the other side. 

"How was the mission, ma'am?" he asked. She noticed his hand trembling slightly. 

"Well, the device was transferred okay, but Maybourne's timing sucked! I ran right into SG-1!" 

"That…must have been difficult, ma'am," said Newman. 

"Newman, is something wrong?" she asked. 

"No, ma'am," said Newman, moving strategically so that Sam would follow him. She now had her back to the door, facing the Stargate. 

"You look tense," she said, beginning to get worried. 

"No," he stammered. 

Just then, Sam heard the click of a gun having its safety snapped off. Many separate clicks followed as many guns had their safety snapped off. 

********** 

"Well, well, well. Looks like your little game's up, Major." 

Sam spun around. 

It was Colonel Maybourne and the rest of his men, all holding guns. 

She was trapped. 

TO BE CONTINUED………


	6. More Shades of Grey 6: No Way Out

Title: More Shades of Grey Part 6: No Way Out

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Shades of Grey (but that would be a little obvious, now wouldn't it?) 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to the lovely people at MGM, Showtime and Brad Wright. 

Summary: She has no way out…

~ More shades of Grey Part 6: No Way Out ~ 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth 

**********

Sam quickly realised that she was surrounded on all sides. She also saw Lieutennant Tobias, grinning and holding her own gun. Sam would bet all the money she had that it was Clare who'd grassed on her. 

"You always do this to new recruits, Maybourne?" she asked, trying to save the mission. 

"New recruits – no. Spies, however, yes." 

"Maybourne, what makes you think I'm a spy? What makes you think I'm not genuine?" 

She was treading on dangerous ground, but Sam didn't see anywhere else she could go. 

"Major, Major, Major. I never truly believed you were genuinely working for my cause. Then, two days ago, we managed to tape this from the SGC. It's General Hammond, Dr Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, in case you were wondering." 

__

"WHAT??" 

"YOU ARE JOKING?" 

"General Hammond does not appear to be amused, Daniel Jackson." 

"It is vital for Major Carter's safety that you do not mention this to ANYONE else and that you do not make any kind of contact with her, do you understand?" 

"Why Sam? Why Sam and not me?" 

Sam's heart ached at the tone of Jack's voice. 

__

"Maybourne won't be expecting her. It'll take longer for her to win his trust, but once she does, he'll think she's solid. Won't be expecting her to stab him in the back." 

Maybourne stopped the recording. 

"It seems that your colleagues have grossly underestimated me, Major." 

Sam swallowed. There really was no way out of this one. 

"You were never really cut out to be with us, Major," said Clare with a smirk. 

"You were never really cut out to be with anyone else, Clare," said Sam. Clare cocked her gun. 

"Easy," said Maybourne. It was then that he noticed that Major Newman was missing from the gun-wielding group. 

"Where's Newman??" He asked. "Find him and bring him here NOW!" 

Sam looked around her for some, any means of escape. She found none. 

Maybourne sniggered. "Sam, there's no way out. Trust me." 

"That's Major Carter to you, bastard!" she spat. 

"Put your hands up, Sam." Clare stepped forwards. 

"Or what?" Sam asked. 

"Or I blow them off." 

Sam reluctantly raised her hands in the air. Maybourne grinned. 

"Oh dear. Pretty little Sam has got herself in trouble again. This time, your precious Colonel isn't here to save you." 

********** 

Back at the SGC, General Hammond looked at his watch, then back at Colonel Bridges. He looked very worried. 

"What?" asked Jack, "What's going on?" 

"She was supposed to have reported back with the fugitives by now, son." 

"Are we to take it that she has failed?" asked Colonel Reynolds, who had just entered with Colonel Sanders. 

"Give her time," said General Hammond, looking out into the gate room. 

The gate, however, remained ominously silent and still. 

********** 

Sam was glaring at Maybourne. She was trying to buy herself time to think about what the hell she could do to get herself out of there. She was failing. 

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" asked Clare. "Always getting top marks at school, liked by all of the teachers. Didn't have any friends though, did you? You see, that's the difference between you and me. You might be a walking encyclopedia who doesn't sleep or eat, but you never have any friends around you when you need them! I have all of my friends right here." 

"I doubt they're really your friends, Clare," said Sam. 

Clare fired at Sam's arm, grazing her arm with the bullet. 

Sam winced and staggered back a bit, but calmed down when she realised that the bullet had only nicked her. It was then that two of the other men entered, dragging Newman between them. 

Sam pressed her left hand over the wound on her right shoulder to prevent her from bleeding on the gate. 

"Ah, Major Newman. Where have you been?" 

"N…n…nowhere, Colonel sir," said Newman skittishly, noticing the blood on Sam's hand and arm. 

"Put him over there with her!" he spat. 

The two men threw Newman down on the ramp. Sam attempted to help him up, but Maybourne aimed for her and fired again. This time the bullet nicked her side, sending her backwards into the gate. She was curled up at the foot of the gate, and could hear Maybourne's steps approaching her. As she prepared for a bullet in the head, Sam closed her eyes. 

Just as she was expecting to be killed, however, bright beams of light entered the room, landing on all of the artefacts and devices that had been stolen. This distracted Maybourne and Sam was able to get to her feet, kicking the gun out of his hand and knocking him to the floor. 

As the other soldiers tried to fire upon her, they heard clicking noises and found that all of their weapons had been disabled. 

"It's the Asgard!" said Sam, at the top of her voice. "Listen to me!" She began dialling the gate. Clare launched herself at Sam and knocked her to the floor, but Sam was prepared and managed to kick the smaller woman off of her. What she wasn't prepared for was a blow to her jaw from Maybourne that sent her spinning back down. 

********** 

General Hammond shook his head. 

Jack put his head in his hands. 

Colonel Bridges muttered, "Last time we get a woman to do a man's job." 

Jack rose and went over to the man. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? You and your little friends have just got my 2IC killed, probably, by Colonel Maybourne and all you can say is that she didn't do a good enough job? You son of a bitch!" 

Jack punched Colonel Bridges on his nose, but was soon restrained by Sergeant Siler and Major Davis. 

********** 

Sam heaved herself to her feet only to hear the gate engaging. Major Newman was standing by the DHD, but then he walked right out in front of the gate, where he would certainly be killed when the wormhole was established. 

"Newman!" she yelled. 

He turned back to her with one last, agonised glance and stepped in front of the gate.

In a second, Major Newman was gone.

********** 

Sergeant Siler released his grip on O'Neill as the men heard the Stargate engaging. Immediately, heavily armed security teams entered the gate room. Daniel and Teal'c came running into General Hammond's office. 

"Is it her? Is it Sam?" 

"Open the iris!" Commanded General Hammond, knowing full well that it might not have been Sam coming through the gate. He couldn't take the chance that it was her, and he hadn't opened it. 

The men watched with baited breath, and one with a nosebleed. 

**********

Sam staggered to her feet and stood by the open gate. "Ok, people, listen to me! The Asgard are pissed off. When they stop taking stuff, they're gonna start taking people! Now, you can go with the Asgard, or you can follow me! By the way, I'll be holding it open so you can't do a runner!" 

The ground began to shake as Sam lurched through the gate. 

********** 

"Sam!" Jack yelled, running into the gate room and looking in horror at the state of his 2IC. 

"Got to keep the gate open!" she groaned, as her blood began to drip onto the SGC's floor. 

"Medical team to the gateroom!" General Hammond said into the intercom. 

Just then, Colonel Maybourne appeared through the gate. He was arrested and taken out of the room, though not before Jack had glared at him. 

He was followed by twenty other men and women, who were also cuffed. 

********** 

Clare Tobias was the only one remaining. Should she die here, at the hands of the Asgard, or be arrested by Sam's friends? As the ground began to break up beneath her feet, she chose life. 

********** 

Clare threw herself through the gate and Sam dropped her arm, collapsing into Jack's arms with exhaustion. He waited for all of the smirking bastards to be taken away before he rushed her to the infirmary. 

********** 

A few hours later, Sam was laying in bed, asleep. Jack was by her side, watching over her, waiting for her to wake up. He held her hand in his, and brought it up to his cheek, feeling her skin against his. 

He was thankful that she was safe, but he wanted to kill Maybourne. And the woman who'd thrown herself through the gate last. 

He was also grateful that the Asgard and the Tollan had intervined with their various disabling devices when they had, or Sam would certainly be dead. By Sam's command, Colonel Makepeace had also been arrested. It seemed that the whole affair was over and done with. He was pleased to know that Colonel Bridges now had a broken nose. 

Just as he was smirking, he felt Sam's fingers move in his hand, and she began to stir. 

"Sam?" he asked. 

"C…..Jack?" she asked. 

He beamed - she had remembered to call him Jack, for once. 

"How ya feeling?" he asked. 

"Sore," she groaned. 

"Won't be doing that again in a hurry, huh?" he asked. 

"God…no. I'll leave those types of mission to you in future, Jack." 

"Thanks." 

"I hope I didn't upset anyone when I was pretending to…." 

"Sam, no-one believed General Hammond. No-one. He had to tell us." 

"I know. Maybourne had a recording of you all talking. That's how he found me out." 

Jack's face fell. "God, Sam, I'm sorry." 

"It doesn't matter. Thor has good timing," she smiled. 

Jack smiled as well. 

"It's wonderful to have you back, Sam," he said, and kissed her forehead. She reached up and caressed his cheek. He kissed her again, on the lips this time. 

She smiled at him. 

"Oh," said Jack, "And you know that Colonel whasisname, the one who made you do that mission?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I broke his nose." 

Sam laughed. Oh, it was good to be back again. 

THE END

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! As always, feedback is accepted here jm-webmistress@fsmail.net Thank you for reading! 


End file.
